currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aruban 5 cent coin
Aruba |value= 0.05 florin |years= 1986–present |mass= 2 g |diameter= 16 mm |thickness= 1.7 mm |composition= nickel-plated steel |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= design, value }} The 5 cent coin is a current circulation piece of Aruba, a of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. It has been issued by the Central Bank of Aruba in a single type since 1986, during the reigns of (1938–; r. 1980–2013) and (1967–; r. 2013–). The piece, struck at the Royal Dutch Mint in , currently holds a legal tender face value of 0.05 florin in its country of origin. The piece is composed of nickel-plated steel and measures 2 grams in mass, 16 millimeters in diameter, and 1.7 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. Both sides of the coin were designed by Aruban graphic artist Evelino Fingal. Three solid horizontal lines extend across the obverse, dividing the coin into four sections. The smallest two sections – those at the top and bottom of the obverse – are empty. Written in a large font in the second section is the state title "ARUBA", its letters stylized into a -like shape. Displayed at the right side of the third section is the – which consists of a central divided into by a . Clockwise from the upper left, these quarters depict an plant, , two shaking hands, and a . A is displayed above the escutcheon in the arms, and a of ( ) es is featured below. Appearing to the right of the crest on the coin is the mark of the Royal Dutch Mint, and featured to the left is the privy mark of the mint's master at the time. The privy marks appearing on the coins are the and of Jan de Jong and P. van den Berg (1986–1988), of Chris van Draanen (1989–1999), bow and arrow and of Erik van Schouwenburg (2000), of Robert Bruens (2001), grapevine and star of Maarten Brouwer (2001), of Maarten Brouwer (2003–2015), and sail and star of Kees Bruinsma (2016–). The date of minting is additionally included in the third section of the obverse, printed to the lower left of the coat of arms. A pattern is engraved at the bottom of the reverse. Printed above is the abbreviated face value "5 c" (shortened for 5 cents), the numeral and letter separated by a line extending from the geometric pattern. From 1986 to 2008, approximately 18,000,970 examples of the 5 cent coin were manufactured. Of these, around 17,746,000 pieces were issued as business strikes and the remaining 254,970 were distributed in official mint sets by the Central Bank of Aruba. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 *Encyclopedie van Munten en Papiergeld – Muntmeesters Nederland * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aruban florin Category:Coins of Aruba Category:Coins of the Kingdom of the Netherlands Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Steel